


宝贝儿你可真甜

by Ada0220



Series: 怀柔铁兔's [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada0220/pseuds/Ada0220
Summary: #魏民谣×白读书#严重ooc#私设师生禁忌恋
Relationships: 山花
Series: 怀柔铁兔's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636075





	宝贝儿你可真甜

**Author's Note:**

> #魏民谣×白读书  
> #严重ooc  
> #私设师生禁忌恋

#魏民谣×白读书  
#严重ooc  
#私设师生禁忌恋

“老师，”魏民谣停下手中正在批改的作业，缓缓的抬起头，面前的白读书正扭扭捏捏的攥着自己的衣角，身体微微颤抖。

“小白，有什么事吗？”他握住小白攥的泛白的手，轻轻的将那双纤细的手从衣角拽下，握在自己的手心里。

白读书似乎被老师手心的温度烫了一下，想将手缩回去，却把那双大手一把抓住手腕，他一下子重心不稳，一个趔趄直接跌进了老师的怀抱里，一双手牢牢的箍住小白的腰，将他固定在自己的怀里。

“哎鸭，白读书同学你怎么了，”魏民谣眨了眨眼，一脸无辜的看着怀里的毛茸茸的脑袋，红红的耳朵上的绒毛在灯光下显得特别柔软可爱，老师终于忍不住轻轻的凑了上去，沿着耳廓轻咬了一下，坏心眼的向耳朵眼儿里吹了口气，以只有他们两个人才能听见的气音缓缓呼出:“白同学这么饥渴鸭，不好好上课就算了，竟然还在办公室里对老师投怀送抱。”

白白被激的一下子软了身子，却还是硬撑着一把拽住魏老师的领带，将他拉向自己，一口咬在了老师的喉结上。

看着老师倒吸了一口气，小白扬了扬眉毛，咬牙切齿的一个字一个字蹦出来:“魏民谣我操你妈，你特么再不把我体内的东西拿出来，我就弄-死-你-。”

“魏老师，我有件事情需要向你反应一下，你们班的那个白读书啊，他，”这时，有人快步走入办公室，直冲到两人面前，“小白？？？你怎么在这？？？”

白读书立刻撑起自己，从老师的怀抱里挣脱开来。低着头小声地喊了声，何老师好。

“你怎么不去上课啊，每次都逃课，是不是不想毕业了？话说，你的脸怎么这么红啊”何老师的眼神不住地往二人身上扫射。

魏民谣将小白扯到身后虚虚地遮住，迎面对上何老师审视的眼光，“害，白读书有点不太舒服，我刚刚摸了摸他的额头，有点发烧，正准备送他去医务室。”

“什么，小白你发烧了，那赶紧去医务室啊，要是小孩烧的严重怎么办，你看看这小脸红的，一看就不正常啊，你这老师怎么当的，这么粗心，”何老师拎着魏民谣的耳朵，不住地数落着，“还愣着干什么，还不快去啊。”

“诶诶诶，好嘞好嘞，我这就送他去。”魏老师点头哈腰的赔不是，连忙推着小白走出办公室。

推开门，医务室里静悄悄的一个人也没有，二人轻车熟路地走进了一个小隔间，白读书还来不及关上门，就被老师一把按在门板上，细细密密的吻落在了小白的眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇上。老师将舌头探入学生的口中，温柔的缠绕着他的小舌，吸吮着他的舌尖，直到一抹腥咸的味道出现。

“操，魏民谣，你他妈是不是属狗的，又破皮了，这我又得好几天吃不了火锅，”小白耷下了嘴角，脸颊气的鼓鼓的，双手不断地捶打着男人的胸膛。

魏民谣一手控制住小孩的两个手腕，将它按在头顶上方，舌头在眼角的泪痣上打着转，轻吻着他的眼睛“好啦好啦，宝贝儿，不生气了，我这不是再给你退烧嘛，脸这么红，退烧最直接的就是物理疗法，外界降温最为有效。”

白读书一个不注意，老师的手就悄悄划入了学生的校服，在腰窝处揉捏。白白只觉得自己的整个身体都化成了水，眼前一片空白，身体不住地颤抖，脖子向后仰出一个完美的弧度，不断地喘着粗气。

魏民谣看着眼前动情的小孩，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，口干舌燥的感觉却还是没有消减，他不再压抑，一口咬住了眼前上下滚动的喉结，含入口中咬磨舔嗦，似乎是在打击报复之前白白的嚣张举止。留恋的唇由喉结滑向锁骨，在白读书的白嫩的脖颈处种下好几个小草莓。

同时魏老师的手也没闲着，一颗一颗的解开白读书的纽扣，将洁白衬衫大大敞开，领带却还完完整整地挂在白白的脖子上，一副欲拒还迎的样子。

魏民谣就着姿势将白读书胸前挺起的小红粒含入口中，手指划过肚脐捏了捏小肚子上的软肉，径直来到小白的后穴，一只手指试探的在穴口按压浅刺。才刚进入一个指节，内里的软肉就纠缠上来，紧紧的嗦住异物不放。

老师倒吸了一口凉气，只觉得自己的肉棒硬的发胀，快要炸裂开来。他缓缓的将学生体内的跳蛋抽了出来，在此期间，我们的白读书在魏大勋作乱的手指上泄了出来。

实在受不住了，白读书感受着体内老师胡作非为的手指，他都不太清醒，只知道老师已经伸了三根手指，体内仿佛有一团火在熊熊燃烧。

魏民谣摩挲着白读书的尾椎，试图让他放松下来，“老师你是不是不行，要是年纪大了身体不好就换我来，别搁那摸摸索索的，要做就赶紧的，搞那么多花里胡哨的。” 

“诶呦呵，长能耐了是不是，我想着给你减少疼痛，让你舒服点，你竟然我不行，呵，”老师将学生的腿搁在自己的腰上，一把抱到了办公桌上，看了一眼办公桌上时钟，道:“现在是下午第一节课，你信不信我把你干死在这张桌子上，让你连晚自习都上不了。”

“别介啊，老师，你要是把我做死了，就没人负责你日后的幸福生活，呃，啊啊啊……”

魏民谣抬起他的下巴与他亲吻，下身也没闲着，不等小白把话说完就直接把肉棒埋入他的后穴。

尖叫声被夹在二人中间晃晃悠悠的，最后发出来的只有含糊不清的呻吟声。

“宝贝儿，你轻点，现在可是在学校，医务室的隔音效果不太好。”

背弃伦理的师生情再加上周围的环境，让小白本就敏感的身体更加的刺激，快感使他又一次攀上了高潮，被猛烈入侵的后穴咬紧了老师的肉棒。老师还堵着他的嘴，一个劲儿的索吻，唾液被顶撞的从嘴角淌出来，一条透明的银丝颤颤悠悠的连在二人中间，淫荡之极。

“老师，老公，民谣，大花，你轻点。受不住了，嗯嗯……那，啊啊啊，不行~要被顶破了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

白白被人干得迷迷糊糊的，眼泪都滴滴答答的流了下来，呜呜咽咽的缩在老师怀里

老师坏心眼的摸了一把交缠处，高频率的动作将穴口的淫液打成了白沫。

“白白，张嘴，尝尝自己的味道”

白读书双眼迷离，将魏老师的手指含入口中舔吮，“嗯呐嗯，是……是甜的”

“宝贝儿，你可真甜。”


End file.
